


Lust

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Shameless Smut, and aaron's giving it to him, basically robert wants it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “You want me in charge?” - asked Aaron with his hand already palming Robert.“Ahhh, yeah.” - he moaned.“Good, get on the bed then.”Or...Robert gets in the mood after he watches his husband throw a couple of trouble makers out from the pub.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Lust

It was supposed to be a drama-free night at the pub. Only it wasn't.

Aaron and Robert finally managed to have a whole day without the kids, even if it meant that they were only up at Wishing Well with Lydia and Sam. They didn't wanna go anywhere, just wanted a nice time in their local, drinking a pint or two, then go home without having to deal with any kind of drama. It sounded too good to be true.

They only realized that, when a group of lads started to cause trouble. Chas tried to get them out, only they didn't wanna listen. Words were said and Robert could see the vein throbbing on Aaron's temple. He gripped onto that pint so tight that Robert thought he might break the glass at some point. Two seconds later he stood up from the booth they were sitting in, only for Robert to grab him – “Aaron, don't.” - he said, trying to hold him back.

“Let me go Robert, I can't stand this.” - he gritted as he looked in the direction of the men.

“It's not worth it. We don't need a trip to the station.” - he warned.

“We won't go there.”

“Nor the hospital.” - he added. Aaron only scoffed before he stepped towards the group. Robert watched as his husband tried to reason with them first. When he failed he simply grabbed one of them and dragged him out the front door. Robert watched him in awe, just like the rest of the pub. Two men of the group ran after their mate who was no doubt lucky with the state Aaron was in. As he came back he looked at the others, still sitting at their table.

“Have I made myself clear or d'you wanna end up like your mate?” - he asked them as he raised his eyebrows.

“Alright mate, we're going.” - said one of them.

“Yeah, good idea.” - he scoffed as he nodded to his mum before he returned to his seat. Robert was still looking at him amused. - “What?” - asked Aaron after he took a sip from his pint. Robert only shook his head, downed the rest of his pint, then pulled Aaron towards the bogs.

“Come with me for a sec.” - he managed to say on their way.

“What... Robert... wha...” - he couldn't even finish, because in a matter of seconds Robert's lips were on his. He was kissing him with fierce and although it felt incredible Aaron had no idea why. That didn't stop him to push Robert to the wall and grip onto his waist though. He got his knee between Robert's thighs and immediately felt him. He was rock hard, grinding into him. - “Rob... Robert.” - he said between kisses. - “What?”

“You. Handling the situation.” - whispered Robert as he kissed down his neck – “You have no idea...” - he didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to. He kissed his husband hard on the lips one last time before he put some distance between them keeping him at literally arms-length – “I'm gonna go home now. I suggest you follow me.” - he said as he took a deep breath clearly trying to calm himself down a bit.

“Robert... we can't just disappear, we've already ordered.” - laughed Aaron.

“I'm not hungry.” - he said quickly. - “Well... not for food.” - he smirked.

“Really?” - asked Aaron. Robert didn't say a word, just licked his lips before he pushed Aaron back, until his back collided with the wall, then he wasted no time to unzip his pants, sank onto his knees right there and then, and take him into his mouth. He only swirled his tongue around the head for a few times, before he let Aaron's dick slip out of his mouth. Anyone could've walked in and seen them but Robert clearly didn't give a toss. He straightened his own clothes as he stood up again, looked at Aaron who was still in shock, then grinned at him.

“Yeah, really. I give you 5 minutes.” - he told him. - “If you're not home by then, I start without ya.” - he said leaving him there.

* * *

He got home as fast as he could after he waited for a few minutes when Robert left. He had to calm down a bit, there was no way he would allow anyone, let alone his mum to see him with a boner. He made his excuse, mumbled an apology and by the time he realized he was home. He threw his jacket on the back of the sofa, left his shoes down at the door, and raced up the stairs.

He imagined a lot of things that could wait for him at the other side of their bedroom door. A lot of things. His husband slowly getting rid of his clothing, while he was touching himself, wasn't one of them. He felt like he was glued to the floor, he couldn't make a sound, couldn't take a step, he just watched Robert taking his jeans off, stepping out of them, then tossing them in the corner, before he unbuttoned his shirt, all the while he kept his eyes at Aaron.

“Care to join me?” - he asked him after a few minutes. He was only in his pants by then, and all Aaron could do was nod, before he got closer.

“You want me in charge?” - asked Aaron with his hand already palming Robert.

“Ahhh, yeah.” - he moaned.

“Good, get on the bed then.” - he smirked, and as Robert climbed in the middle, he quickly unfastened his jeans, before he let Robert take it off of him. - “Get the lube.” - he ordered, and Robert was happy to chuck it on the bed, within reach mind. He couldn't hold back a laugh as he watched his husband. Robert was eager, and it only made him feel more aroused. - “Come here.” - he said and a moment later Robert was on his hands and knees, crawling towards Aaron on the bed. - “Open your mouth.” - he said and Robert obeyed. Aaron wanted to be gentle at first, ease Robert into it, but he practically choked himself on his cock. That's when he knew this wouldn't be delicate. Robert was clearly in a mood tonight and who was Aaron to deny him the pleasure he so clearly desired. He got a hand in Robert's hair, making him take it all the way. His fingertips massaged the back of Robert's head, as he closed his eyes and let him take over the lead for a few minutes. Robert's tongue was too talented when it came to sucking, and Aaron knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for long enough if he keeps up this pace. The first warning sign was his knees wobbling. - “Robert, stop.” - he panted. Robert pulled back immediately as he grinned at his husband. He knew how good he was. He dared to bite his lip as he got himself in hand, allowing himself a few tugs. - “Did I say you can touch yourself?” - asked Aaron knowing exactly that this only turned Robert on even more.

“No.” - he smirked, still pleasuring himself. He even closed his eyes as he moaned Aaron's name.

“Alright, on your back.” - said Aaron, before he took off his shirt, and got on the bed, right between Robert's thighs. He hooked his fingers into his pants before he simply pulled it off him. He watched as Robert's legs fell apart, leaving him with enough space so he could lay there getting as comfortable as he could with an achingly hard cock pressed into the sheets. He didn't wanna think about it too much so he distracted himself by teasing Robert with just the tip of his tongue. He only played with the head, thinking about payback, because the state Robert left him in the pub was a disgrace.

“Aaron... Aa.... “- all Robert could do was repeating his name, when he barely even touched him.

“What? You want more?” - he asked with a devilish smile. He wanted him to beg. That would be satisfying enough.... for now anyway.

“Yeah.” - moaned Robert trying to get his hands on his cock.

“No. Keep your hands to yourself or I stop.” - he warned him.

“Okay, okay, just... just... please.” - as soon as Aaron heard the magic word he wasted no time to quit the teasing and slowly take him into his mouth. He made sure to hum all the way because he knew it drove Robert crazy every time. - “You try to end me?” - he laughed, before another moan escaped his lips, as he felt Aaron's finger circling around his hole.

“Maybe.” - said Aaron as he finally got his hands on him. He stroked him nice and slow, and only seconds after Robert closed his eyes, he felt Aaron's tongue inside him.

“Yeah, don't stop.” - he panted as he fisted his hand in Aaron's hair, trying to yank him closer. Aaron tried not to laugh at how needy his husband was, but it only earned another string of moans out of Robert. The way Aaron's beard scratched his skin... it was too much and not good enough at the same time. Aaron took his hand off Robert's cock and pinned down his husband's hands on the mattress, so he couldn't touch himself. Robert tried to grind down, to feel more, but Aaron knew what he was doing. There was no way he let him come like this. - “No, Aaron... please...” - said Robert. He was desperate, and Aaron knew that he wasn't the only one. He quickly left the comfortable spot, but only to grab the lube. He saw Robert's eyes lit up as he heard the bottle being opened, but when he saw that Aaron only lubed up his fingers he let out a frustrated groan. - “I want you, we don't need...”

“Yes, we do.” - said Aaron not even letting him finish. - “You love when I finger you, and you know it.” - he smiled. It was true. Robert knew that as well, he was only impatient. He wanted to pretend to be crossed with Aaron, but as soon as he felt Aaron's finger inside him, he forgot all about it. - “See? I told ya.” - laughed Aaron before he added another finger. Robert was relaxed, but he still wanted to be sure. He always did. Two minutes later he was on top of him, slowly thrusting inside.

“Yeah, yeah.... there.” - panted Robert as Aaron kissed his neck. The feeling of Aaron inside him almost sent him over the edge way too soon. - “Go slow, I don't wanna come yet.” - he told him.

“As you wish.” - smirked Aaron before he started moving. He kept his promise for at least ten minutes. The pace was agonizingly slow, and they were both too worked up to go on like that. Aaron kissed Robert before he gave him a nod, and after this many years together it wasn't even a question. They knew what the other wanted. They knew each other too well. Words weren't necessary. Aaron picked up the pace, and even when he thought his heart would stop, or his legs would give in, he didn't slow down for a second.

* * *

He tried to roll off Robert, but he couldn't. His husband kept him in place.

“You can't move yet.” - he said still trying to catch his breath.

“Yes I can, come on Robert, let me go.” - he said, and as Robert eased his grip, Aaron could finally lay next to him, letting out a satisfied sigh. He also heard Robert wincing. - “You alright?” - he asked as he stroked his arm.

“Yeah, I feel amazing.” - he smiled.

“I wasn't too rough then?”

“No. Although I might get terrible beard burn after your performance.” - he laughed.

“You told me not to shave it, remember?” - he really did, only a week ago, when Aaron said maybe he could trim it. Robert practically banned him.

“Yeah, yeah I know. I'm just saying, help me out if the kids ask me why I can't sit still in the next few days, yeah?”

“Deal.” - they laughed. - What brought this on anyway? - he asked Robert a minute later.

“I told ya. You, the way you throw that loser out.” - answered Robert turning to face him.

“Really?”

“And... it's not like we had time recently to... you know.” - he said knowingly.

“Yeah, I know.” - he sighed. It was hard with three kids in the house, so days off like this were appreciated, and quite frankly spent in bed.

“We need a holiday soon.”

“With the kids?”

“No, erm... I kinda thought, just us.”

“You know what, let's do it.” - told him Aaron.

“Really? I thought it was gonna be harder to persuade you.” - chuckled Robert already excited.

“Yeah, well you're not the only one who wants more sex.”

“Good to know we still got it.” - laughed Robert.

“D'ya reckon you have another round in you?” - asked Aaron suddenly.

“Is that an invitation?” - asked back Robert as he rolled on top of Aaron kissing his lips.

“Maybe.” - smiled Aaron, but Robert knew it was not a maybe. It was definitely a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you Jase. I hope it's good enough for you.


End file.
